Concurso: Se busca un tìtulo para esta historia!
by Al-chan
Summary: Esta es otra historia de los merodeadores... si quieren saber de qué se trata sólo entren y lean!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no me llamo J.K.Rowling, y último y principal no soy multimillonaria, porque créanme... si lo fuera no estaria haciendo esto acá, sino que estaría escribiendo la séptima parte de la saga de Harry Potter y Sirius aún seguiría con vida... y seria solamente MIO! Muajajaja! (n/a: Al se encuentra en una esquina oscura porque no la he dejado poner Yaoi en la historia Al:¬¬)

".." pensamientos

Concurso: PÓNGALE UN TÍTULO A LA HISTORIA!

Como andamos medias cortas de imaginación así que les dejamos ese trabajo a ustedes. Lo primero que deben hacer es obviamente leer la historia y luego, enviarnos a través de un review su opinión sobre el fic y el nombre que les parece que debería llevar. En esto no hay ningún premio, nosotras elegiremos al ganador y la historia llevara el nombre que hallamos creído más apropiado y en lo posible divertido.

Capítulo 1: Todo está muy caliente…

Eran las vacaciones de verano¿qué suele hacer una chica de 15 años en esta época? Teniendo en cuenta que hacia unos 40 grados de calor, estaban de vacaciones, sin tarea sin obligaciones y sin nada de qué preocuparse.

Lo normal sería pensar que se encontraba en la pileta con sus amigas, o tomándose un helado o simplemente descansando del largo período de clases.

Pero por eso podría decirse que esta chica es... como decirlo... un tanto "especial"...

Emily Rovinson se encontraba en esos momentos dando clases (n/a: bueno.. lo que se dice dar clases, CLASES... eso no era, ya que sus "alumnos" le prestaban más atención a su ropa ajustada que a la clase en sí Al: Dios, esta chica no puede ser tan despistada! Como no va a darse cuenta de que a los chicos jamás podría interesarles una clase de danza árabe!(vale aclarar que en su clase eran unas 7 personas, y da la casualidad de que todos eran hombres!)

Cuando finalmente la clase terminó, Emily decidió ir a lo de su quiosquero amigo a comprar muchos... corrijo, muchísimos dulces.

Comiendo... mejor dicho tragando, iba Emily por la calle, justo cuando pasó un chico un peli-azul extremadamente guapo según ella (n/a (de Al): ¬w¬ y para cierta autora también Eiren: ¬ Al: ;-; nooo el teclado...(chispitas de corto circuito))

Claramente , nuestra chica quedo como la autora por que un peli-azul, ojigris y alto no se encuentra todo los días... cabe agregar que este muchacho además llevaba un aire de 'soy mejor que Brad Pitt'.

Pero eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió, sino esa pequeña duda que surge muy a menudo "o.o yo a ese chico lo conozco... . pero no se de donde" como pasa muy seguido, qué hacer para solucionarlo... que más molestar a tu mejor amiga...

Como un huracán la chica salió corriendo dejando detrás de sí una gran nube de polvo que se dirigía hacia el trabajo de su compañera a contar su desgracia y su pequeña duda...

En una cafetería , se encontraba 'la peque' (n/a: si no mide más de un 1,55 ; w ; no se burlen ¬¬ yo tmb mido eso Eiren: jajaja! Petisa! ) intentando llevar una torta de chocolate y una chocolatada con más chocolate que leche (n/a: supongo que ya saben para quién es, no?) pero como es taaan torpe, cuando estaba llegando a la mesa , donde se encontraban los dos chicos , un torbellino... no un huracán.. bueno, una chica... en fin la cosa es que choca contra esta pobre e inocente moza y ...

CRASH! PUM! CRACK!

... chau torta, chocolatada y... camisa blanca!

. lo siento, lo siento- exclamó desesperada Alice , más conocida hasta ahora como 'la peque',o la moza

.- ; w ; mi torta...- exclamó un castaño, casi rubio con carita de lobo triste (n/a: nunca mejor dicho!)

- EMILY ROVINSON- gritó Alice a su amiga, luego de tranquilizarse un poco volvió a hablar..- no me hagas tirar más cosas de las que ya tiro de por sí... yo sola...- dijo con un tono que no se sabía si era de enojo o de tristeza.

- Perdón, perdón, perdón- dijo Emily sinceramente- pero es que no sabes lo que me paso... me crucé con alguien pero no se quien es...

- ¬¬ y eso que tiene de importante como para que corras de esa manera...-

- es que creo que lo conozco de algún lado pero no sé de donde...

En eso entra a la cafetería el peli-azul del que tanto hablaba nuestra amiga y se queda buscando algo ... o alguien con la mirada.

-él... es él ...- dijo Emily , pero al ver la cara de confusión de su amiga, explicó..- él es el chico con el que me crucé hace a un rato.

- Ese es? o.o . ; -; no se pero a mi también me suena de algún lado... me parece que es compañero nuestro... n.n creo que mejor esperamos y luego le preguntamos a Lily , que de seguro sabe quién es-

Nadie sabe cómo pero justo en ese momento llegó la susodicha colgada del brazo de Connor el mejor amigo de las locas...perdón...chicas , un castaño, oji verde, simpático y muy guapo.

Alice en un intento de llegar a la pelirroja volvió a su estado predilecto, es decir que se encontraba de nuevo en el piso por tercera vez en el día, ya que la primera fue al levantarse de la cama, porque se enredó con las sábanas y cayó de boca al piso (n/a: ya les había dicho yo que esta chica era muy torpe... Alice:¬¬ n/a: por qué me miras así? Me vas a negar que es cierto lo que digo? ), y esta vez fue porque un morocho con cara de pocos amigos pasó corriendo a su lado empujándola y haciéndola caer.

- Lily... se puede saber que estás haciendo?No puedes andar entrando del brazo de cualquiera!

-En primer lugar Potter... para ti soy Evans, segundo él no es cualquiera, su nombre es Connor y es nuestro mejor amigo-dijo señalándose a ella misma y luego a sus amigas-... y tercero y último... DEJA DE METERTE EN MI VIDA, NO ES PROBLEMA TUYO LO QUE YO HAGA O DEJE DE HACER POTTER... entiendes?- dijo, pero luego se quedo pensativa y volvió a hablar- Aunque si no lo haces lo comprendería ya que tu coeficiente intelectual no debe ser mayor a 0.5 al igual que el de tu queridísimo amigo Black!

-Ey... que yo todavía no he hecho nada!-dijo el chico en un intento por defenderse

-CÁLLATE!- gritaron al unísono James y Lily.

-Esperen un minuto... - dijo Emily feliz de que la pelirroja conociera al oji-gris- ustedes conocen a este chico- dijo señalando al morocho que en esos momentos estaba de piedra- ¿podrían decirme quien es? Es que me suena de algún lado... lo que no se es de donde... –dijo pensativamente.

-¿CÓMO QUE NO SABES QUIÉN SOY? CÓMO PUEDE SER QUE NO CONOZCAS AL GRAN SIRIUS BLACK! –dijo el chico bastante enojado

- Y...¿quién es ese Sirius Black, si se puede saber?

- Sirius deja que yo le explique...- dijo Lily- Él es Sirius Black

- Ahhh!- dijo Emily

- Ya te acordaste de quien soy?- preguntó Sirius

- la verdad... no, pero una siempre queda bien diciendo eso!

- Bueno entonces habrá que empezar de cero... a ver... como ya te dije el es Sirius Black, va a nuestro mismo curso y estamos en la misma casa, es el rey del egocentrismo... – estaba diciendo Lily cuando alguien la interrumpió

- Ehh! Se supone que deberías hablarle bien de mí y aparte yo no soy todo eso que dices!

- Cállate Black y ni se te ocurra volver a interrumpirme... bueno como iba diciendo... es el rey del egocentrismo, el mas codiciado por la población femenina de Hogwarts, aunque en mi opinión yo no veo porqué... entre otros tantos defectos..-finalizó la pelirroja

- Muy lindo su discurso pero...ALGUIEN PODRÍA AYUDARME! – Preguntó Alice molesta desde el suelo ya que nadie, por lo visto, se habia dado cuenta de que se encontraba allì desde hacia ya un rato.

En ese momento todos empezaron a buscar con la mirada ala pobre chica, pero nadie sabia de donde habia salido esa voz hasta que se volvió a escuchar...

-SON TODOS UNOS INÚTILES, ES QUE NO ME VEN –dijo la peque

De golpe todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el suelo y allí la encontraron, pero nadie hizo nada hasta que se volvió a escuchar otro grito de la chica...

-VÁYANSE TODOS A LA MIERDA- gritó ésta ya fuera de sí. Termino intentando alzarse pero resbalo con algo en el suelo y volvió a caer... pero fue sagazmente sujetada por el chico chocolate...

- ; w ; gracias chic chocolate..- al igual que su amiga los nombres no eran lo suyo y las caras menos, pero alice cuando no se acordaba le inventaba nombre divertidos...

- n.ñ de nada-dijo dulce como siempre (n/a: (al)¬ remsis... ) pero como todos los chicos , de galante no tenia nada- eto... me traes la torta..-

-QUEE!-grito hecha una furia- DESPUÉS DE QUE ME CAI, ME TROPESE Y ME RESBALE ESTANDO EN EL SUELO POR MÁS DE UNA HORA (exagerada) TU ME PIDES TU TONTA TORTA ANDATE BIEN A LA...( mar de insultos para Remus le dijo de todo menos lindo) oíste ...- termino respirando agitada

Los otro chicos y el resto del local tenia una cara que se parecía a algo como esto O.o, y con algo de miedo...

Al final cuando el ambiente se hubo calmado un poco y todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad...

Alice se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban los 3 amigos, el "chico chocolate" percibió en la mirada de la chica un brillo de maldad, por cierto nada característico de ella, pero pensó que ella no podría hacer nada sin correr el riesgo de que la despidieran...

Casualmente un mozo pasó cerca de la chica con una torta de chocolate y un café, hay que aclarar que el café estaba muy, muy, pero muy caliente.

Un destello de maldad volvió a cruzarse por sus ojos, y en un movimiento bastante rápido le arrebató la torta y el café que el mozo llevaba en la bandeja y lo siguiente que pasó fue...

-Acá está TU torta junto con la bendita chocolatada- le dijo mientras el pedazo de torta era refregado en la cara del dulce Moony, pero eso no fue nada para nuestro pobre chico lo peor vino cuando el café fue arrojado en cierta parte de sus pantalones...(n/a: . pobre Moony uwu pero se lo merece... alice: si después de que ... (o través la lata))

Un grito de dolor, un pantalón menos y varios insultos más tarde...

- Estaba caliente su café señor? – comentó sarcásticamente Alice - gracias por venir no vuelva nunca...- le grito yéndose del lugar

-ALICE WIVER... ESTÁS DESPEDIDA!- le chilló el dueño más que enojado...

- NO POR QUE RENUNCIO!- exclamo la chica con orgullo saliendo del local con la frente en alto... siguiéndole Connor que era el único que habia reaccionado por que el resto... estaba aún observando la escena así O.o hasta que Lily se dio cuenta de que su amiga se había ido. En ese mismo momento se giró encarando a James.

- Mira lo que tu amigo le hizo a la mía!- se le quejo enojadísima

- Mi amigo?- se quejo incrédulo -fue la idiota de tu amiga mira como esta el pobre Moony- exclamo como respuesta a la chica.

Y así empezó otra de las tantas discusiones entre el morocho y la pelirroja, terminando en una sonora cachetada por parte de la última. Luego de esto el salón quedó en completo silencio y la joven muchacha se retiró del bar.

Todo ese silencio se terminó cuando...

- Eres un idiota black...- se quejó Emily

- Y ahora yo qué hice?

-La verdad... creo que nada, pero es para no romper la costumbre ¿viste?

Este capítulo termina con un Black más que confundido, una Emily muy feliz, un más que cabreado James y un caliente Lupin. (n/a: ¬¬ no sean mal pensadas Lupin: o/o)

Continuará...

Eto bueno… somos Erien y Al es un fic conjunto… en el caso de Erien es en primer fic y no queremos molestas con los review pero 1 solo y somos felices para saber si quieren que sigamos la historia o que la abandonemos para siempre por que somos muy malas...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Como ya dije en el primer cap. no soy J.K. nosotras solo tomamos prestados sus personajes para crear otras historias con ellos. Lo único que ganamos con esto es un rato de diversión. Esperen un minuto… Emily, Alice y Conito sí son nuestros, sólo nuestros…(abrazando súper fuerte a Conito /)-

Capítulo 2: Calor, bikinis y ¿un striper?

Nos encontramos en una pequeña casa, en los suburbios, un joven castaño, de ojos verdes no tan luminosos como los de su amiga pelirroja... pero aún así hermosos en esa dulce tonalidad cercana al musgo, con su atlético cuerpo, este chico de solo 15 años con su "casi" metro ochenta... se hallaba ... eto... sirviendo 4 tazas de té... bueno está bien eso le quita un poco lo masculino pero no es un dulce por hacerlo, todo un caballero... bueno siguiendo con la historia ... nuestras amigas, en especial una, estaba muy desanimada...

-BUAAAA!- lloró desconsoladamente Alice

-No te preocupes... ya conseguirás otro mejor..-trató de consolarla Emily

- Pero es que ... era un buen trabajo y los chicos eran tan ... – (mar de babas) - ... guapos!

- MALDITO POTTER QUE HE HECHO PARA MERECER SEMEJANTE... emmm...- pensando- bueno lo que sea... ¿¿porque se empeña en arruinarme la vida todo el tiempo?- dijo Lily furiosa

-Buaaa!– llanto por parte de Emily

-Y a ti qué te pasa?- preguntó Connor desconcertado ya que no encontraba ningún motivo por el cual estuviese llorando la chica

-A mi...nada- contestó la chica

-Y entonces... por qué lloras?

-Es que como ellas dos lloraban creí que yo también debía hacerlo!- dijo

-EMILY!- gritaron a coro sus amigas- eres tonta o qué?- continuó Alice

-Son unas malagradecidas encima que lloro para acompañarlas- musitó una ofendida Emily, haciendo pucherito de enojada...

-... Jajaja – comenzaron a reírse sus amigos... lo que provocó que Emily se enojara aún más, pero después de un rato ambiente se relajó...

-Bueno... por lo menos tuve el placer de lanzarle la torta a ese tonto... y claro el café..- dijo con malicia... –pero la duda que me carcome es... quiénes eran esos chicos... Lily tu parecías conocerles..- dijo Emily

-De verdad no sabes quiénes son?- preguntó Connor incrédulo

Las dos chicas, o sea Emily y Alice que andaban más perdidas que en un desierto entre neblinas (n/a: es un dicho que dice mi viejo y es malísimo ya lo se pero bue...)

-Bueno... – tomó la palabra la pelirroja con un carraspeo como para darse importancia.. – esos, por que son cosas no personas, son los cuatro más grandes idiotas, pretenciosos, engreídos...- y el mar de insultos empezó otra vez...

En un lugar no muy lejano al que se encontraban nuestras amigas, se podría decir en "la casa de al lado" pero sonaba mejor así..., cuatro chicos..ejem..perdón...tres chicos y una rata apestosa (porque ese es el único calificativo para esa cosa...), se encontraban planeando "la venganza"...

-VENGANZA!- dijo exaltado un chico castaño con cara de asesino serial, que responde al nombre de Remus J. Lupin

-Remus... realmente estás bien?- contestó Sirius, conocido hasta ahora como "el peli-azul", verdaderamente preocupado por la salud mental de su amigo, ya que se suponía que él era el tranquilo y pacífico del grupo, y la palabra "venganza" salida de su boca no suponía nada bueno.

-Si Remus creo que tienes fiebre...- comentó un morocho de lentes

-No James estoy bien, solo quiero vengarme de la chica esa del bar, por haberme tirado el café A PROPÓSITO sobre el pantalón, más precisamente sobre mi...-estaba diciendo Remus, hasta que James lo interrumpió.

-No es necesario que aclares... ya sabemos lo que pasó

-Bueno, entonces... me van a ayudar?- suplicó poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado

-Está bien te ayudaremos, pero...que tienes en mente?- preguntó Sirius

-Acérquense que les cuento...- dijo mientras sus amigos se acercaban y se enteraban del retorcido plan de nuestro amado lobito.

Volviendo con las chicas...

Connor después de aproximadamente media hora de haber estado tratando de levantarle en ánimo a sus amigas, lo consiguió cuando propuso ir a darse un baño a la pileta, cosa que las chicas aceptaron inmediatamente, ya que no daban más del calor.

Después de haberse cambiado a Alice se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hacer un desfile con sus trajes de baño, para poder mostrar sus encantadoras figuras luciendo una hermosa bikini, excepto Connor claro ya que él haría un striptease por ser el único hombre del grupo, lo que les pareció divertido a todos y por lo cual decidieron hacerlo.

Lily fue la primera en salir ya que luego quería hacer de la "presentadora del desfile". Lily lucía una pequeña bikini verde que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos color esmeralda, su cabello pelirrojo y su pálida piel.

Luego apareció Emily que fue presentada por Lily...

-Nuestra primera modelo se llama Emily Rovinson, es una castaña muy bonita, de ojos marrones, que mide 1,64m, y lleva puesto un bikini negro con dibujos de perritos blancos, que le resalta y queda muy bien con su bronceada piel- decía Lily con mucho entusiasmo, continuó...- Nuestra segunda modelo se llama Alice Wiver, y al igual que nuestra anterior modelo es castaña de ojo marrones, también muy bonita, por supuesto, lo que tienen de diferente es que esta chica mide 1,55m, y viste una seductora bikini color chocolate que lleva mostacillas beiges en la parte superior del traje de baño.-terminó Lily de presentar a Alice.

-Ahora presentaremos a nuestro único modelo, que hará un striptease quedándose sólo con su malla- exclamó Lily, para luego darse vuelta para gritarle a Emily- Estate lista y cuando Conito salgo pon la música!

Emily asintió

- Está aquí con nosotras nuestro querido y lindísimo Connor Langdon- dijo Lily mientas esperaba ansiosa a que su amigo saliera.

Cuando Connor vio que Lily había terminado de presentarlo salió a hacer su striptease, y se comenzó a escuchar la música de fondo que sonaba a algo cómo esto...

Pretty woman, walking down the street

Pretty woman, the kind I'd like to meet,

Pretty woman, I don't believe you it must be true,

No one could look as good as you

Mercy!

Pretty woman won't you pardon me,

Pretty woman I couldn't help but see,

Pretty woman, Oh you look lovely as you could be,

Are you lonely just lik me

...hasta que se escucharon las sonoras carcajadas de sus amigas y Emily sé dio cuenta de lo que había puesto y cambió de canción, mientras que Connor estaba más rojo que un tomate.

Ahora la canción que empezó a sonar era la siguiente...

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

Cuando Connor salió las chicas pudieron ver que su amigo llevaba puesta una malla estilo bermudas de color azul Francia, que lucían muy bien su esculturado cuerpo, su piel bronceada, sus bien marcados bíceps, su cabello castaño casi rubio cayéndole por la frente... en fin todo un bombonazo.

Cuando el chico comenzó a quitarse la remera, las chicas comenzaron a gritarle cosas que hicieron que Conito volviera a sonrojarse, y como consecuencia el chico comenzó a correrlas por todo el jardín hasta que logró tirarlas a todas a la pileta.

Estuvieron un rato largo bañándose en el agua hasta que decidieron merendar algo y descansar un rato. Mientras esperaban a que la mamá de Emily les trajera algo para comer, se pusieron a tomar sol.

Las chicas estaban hablando animadamente y de repente se escucho un grito que decía ...

" yo no tengo la culpa de que Lily este tan buena!" se oyó fuerte y claro...

Claro que las chicas no oyeron todo por que como hablaban y además aun estaba la música de la radio... solo escucharon el " este tan buena"...

- que fue eso? – pregunto Alice

-ahh... nada debe ser el baboso de mi vecino que vive de chica en chica ... no se imaginas la cantidad que van a su casa ... no se preocupen... – dijo una muy tranquila Emily, y como claro sus amigas le hicieron caso y siguieron panchas de la vida.

Bueno supongo que todos ustedes ya se imaginan quien fue el que dijo la dichosa frasecita ... es obvio, pero como siempre hay alguna despistada les voy a decir para que no se confundan, quien dijo esa frase fue nada más y nada meno que ... Remus.

Lo que había sucedido en verdad fue...

Las chicas habían sido todo el tiempo fueron vigiladas muy de cerca por tres pares de ojos que se ocultaban debajo de una capa invisible.

-Remus... creo que nuestro James está sufriendo un ataque de deshidratación- comento divertido Padfoot

Remus asistió divertido, para después ponerse a mirar a las chicas en bikini, en especial a cierta pelirroja y comenzó a tener un síntoma parecido al del morocho a su lado...

Sirius no creía lo que sus ojos veían, Moony el chico, dulce y calmado babeando por Evans ... con mucha fuerza de voluntad tratando de contener la risa se acercó a el oído de Prongs y le contó lo que acababa de ver...

-Moony... ¿se puede saber qué estas mirando?

-¿Yo?- respondió el chico

-Sí tú... ¿se puede saber a quién miras?- volvió a preguntar el chico de lentes

-ehh... mirabaalapelirroja- dijo muy rápido para que no lograran entender lo que decía, pero no funcionó ya que James lo entendió a la perfección.

-¿Cómo que mirabas a Lily?- dijo furioso pero no gritó ya que si lo hacía las chicas se darían cuenta de que estaban allí, pero Remus no se dio cuenta de eso...

-¡¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que lily este tan buena!- gritó siendo callado por la mano de sirius...

Las chicas se habían dado vuelta...

- que fue eso? – pregunto Alice

-ahh... nada debe ser el baboso de mi vecino que vive de chica en chica ... no se imaginas la cantidad que va a su casa cada semana... no se preocupen... – dijo una muy tranquila Emily, sus amigas le hicieron caso y siguieron panchas de la vida.

- Pero eso se oyó demasiado claro como para venir de la casa de al lado...

- No .. seguro alucinas- le respondió Emily

-Puede...- dijo al fin la chica dándose por vencida...

Los chicos se miraron y suspiraron aliviados...

- Casi la embarras Moony ...-dijo enojado el peli azul...

- Perdón... – suspiró como un lobito arrepentido.

- Bueno no importa – dijo James –... aunque... esta me las pagas Remus ... pero ahora viene lo mejor..- dijo con malicia

-Es verdad- acotó Sirius, sus ojos brillaron mientras se dirigía hacia las chicas

- Sí... ahora me las pagarás Alice Wiver...- destiló con veneno el castaño mientras, se encontraba a unos pasos de la chica, tomaron lentamente los cordones de la parte superior del bikini chocolate y ... le desataron el bikini pero no pudieron ver nada ya que la chica se encontraba boca abajo tomando sol.

Lo que estos chicos no sabían era que la capa no conseguía taparlos a los tres por completo, por lo cual podían verse fácilmente sus pies...

Ésto lo noto claramente nuestro amado Conito...

"una zapatilla – pensó mientras ésta se movía de chica en chica desatándole a cada una la parte de arriba del bikini, cuando llegó hasta Lily, que era la última que faltaba dijo...

- eto... – comentó– chicas hay un pie... no mejor dicho 6 ... – dijo como inseguro...

Lily se levantó de golpe y dirigió su mirada hacia donde señalaba su amigo, reconoció una de las zapatillas, bueno en realidad al ser prefecta conocía muy bien las andadas de los chicos y la existencia de la capa invisible de James, y se puso roja de furia al instante.

- POTTER!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas casi quedándose afónica, mientras que tres cuerpos aparecieron de la nada y saltaban por la pared hacia la casa de al lado.

Continuará...

En el próximo capítulo... la continuación de la venganza de los chicos

(n/a: qué?... creían que iban a conformarse sólo con desatarles el bikini?), la venganza de las chicas... y Connor va a ayudar obligado por ellas.

Gracias por haber leído el fic! Ya que me imagino que si llegaron hasta acá fue porque lo leyeron... no?

Esperamos que les haya gustado y que nos sigan leyendo!

Besos y Cuídense!

Eiren y Al

Pd: bueno les queríamos decir que subimos rápido el capítulo ya que recibimos más de un review y nos dio animo para seguir, aparte porque hoy es el último día de las vacaciones de invierno y queríamos aprovecharlo! nwn


End file.
